Comme un Rêve
by anabanana94
Summary: Il est apparu dans la lumière, comme un rêve. Irréel, inconsistant, brumeux. Envers et contre toute morale. Ils savaient ce qu'ils voulaient. Juste la durée d'un songe. One-shot HPDM slash


**Disclaimer: **Les personnages sont à JKR, et l'extrait de chanson à la fin est un morceau de l'opéra de Ravel, "L'Enfant et les sortilèges". Le reste est de moi.

**Rated**: T

**Pairing**: HP/DM, quelle question ^^

**Warning**: les homophobes ou les peu ouverts d'esprit, cet endroit n'est pas votre place comme vous devez sûrement le savoir, donc...demi-tour.

**Note de l'auteur:** Bonjour tout le monde, voici un petit (bon ok, VRAIMENT tout petit =D) OS pour que vous ne m'oubliez pas pendant ces vacances =P J'en ai eu l'idée en réécoutant un opéra que j'adorais quand j'étais petite, "L'Enfant et les sortilèges", de Ravel, et j'ai immédiatement eu envie de l'écrire. Donc voilà un songe touchant presque à l'illusion, une parenthèse onirique assez courte, que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire, et que j'espère vous apprécierez. Bonne lecture, dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez surtout, c'est important pour moi.

**Comme un Rêve**

C'était arrivé tout naturellement.

Aucune préméditation.

Ils y avaient pensé toute la soirée, sans rien faire. Et subitement, ça y était.

Une illusion ?

Pourtant les sensations étaient au rendez-vous et les avaient dominés du début à la fin, s'imposant comme allant de soi.

Ils s'étaient désirés, il y a bien longtemps. Une soirée, anodine au premier abord, réunissant les anciens élèves de leur promotion. La flamme de leur fougue qui animait jadis leurs querelles puériles s'était manifestée alors tout autrement. Une joute verbale, leurs langues avaient fourché, le feu s'était brusquement allumé en eux, inexplicablement, dévorant leurs reins et leur raison.

Ils avaient lutté. Bataillé. Gagné.

...Provisoirement.

Les relations volages de l'un et le mariage bancal de l'autre ne les avaient pas incités à se jeter tête perdue dans ce désir qui les brûlait, mais avaient eu l'effet inverse, et ils s'étaient plongés dans ce qu'ils pensaient être le salut, le refoulement de toutes ces émotions qu'ils ne contrôlaient pas et qui les tourmentaient.

Ils n'avaient rien fait pour tenter de se revoir, trop effrayés de ce qu'ils avaient vu briller dans les yeux l'un de l'autre lors de cette soirée qui avait fait basculer leurs certitudes.

Draco s'était perdu un peu plus entre les cuisses veloutées de diverses femmes, et Harry s'était encore plus occupé de son épouse; il était même allé jusqu'à consulter, tant ce désir l'obsédait.

Mais celui-ci était inexorable, et cela n'avait rien changé. Ce désir jusque-là enfoui s'était révélé à la lumière, à la lueur de leur conscience, et ne pouvait disparaître.

Ils ne connaissaient pas le déclenchement de cette révélation. Au moment même où chacun s'aperçut de son désir propre, il eut la révélation du désir de l'autre.

Cela les affolaient encore plus, car ils refusaient de s'en parler, et ce non-dit restait entre eux. Un accord tacite leur liait la langue.

Mais chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient -par hasard ou lors des dîners d'anciens élèves qui se multipliaient- ils se dévoraient des yeux et se jetaient, souvent à tour de rôle, des regards enflammés. Que quelqu'un ait pu le remarquer, ils n'en étaient pas conscients.

Ils savaient que l'autre s'en apercevait à chaque fois, mais ils ne pouvaient s'en empêcher, malgré les efforts qu'ils mettaient à être discrets.

Lorsqu'ils s'adressaient la parole, ils ne se disputaient plus, ces enfantillages n'étaient plus de leur âge, ils étaient adultes; ils étaient passés à autre chose et avaient besoin d'une étreinte différente de celles qu'ils se prodiguaient violemment quand ils se frappaient dans leur jeunesse. Ils discutaient à présent calmement, et la banalité de leurs propos servait de paravent à la flamme qui couvait en eux et qui les poussait l'un vers l'autre, sans qu'ils ne lui cèdent une seule fois.

Mais aujourd'hui, tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu.

Tout ne s'était pas passé comme d'habitude.

Tout ne s'était pas passé de façon «normale», où du moins, comme ce qu'ils considéraient être la norme.

Et pour eux la norme, c'était être hétérosexuel et ne pas être attiré indiciblement par une ancienne connaissance d'école. Même si techniquement ils étaient bien plus que de simples connaissances, mais le statut de leur relation avait évolué. De «ennemis jurés», ils étaient passés à «connaissances amicales à tendance attirance sexuelle.» Cela sonnait comme une névrose.

Draco Malfoy avait enfin donné une soirée d'anciens élèves dans son Manoir familial, pour la joie de la plupart des convives. Certains étaient excités à l'idée de pénétrer ce lieu si luxueux, et d'autres appréhendaient au contraire ce moment, angoissés à la pensée de franchir la porte de la demeure qui avait tout de même hébergé une famille de Mangemorts.

Harry et Ginny avaient bien sûr été invités, ainsi que plusieurs autres Griffondor, comme Ron et Hermione, Neville (accompagné de Luna Lovegood, l'air rêveur), ainsi que Seamus et Dean, qui vivaient ensemble.

La fête battait son plein, et mis à part les salutations d'usage, _ils_ n'avaient pas eu le temps de parler. Draco était agréable et s'occupait admirablement de ses hôtes, discutant avec tout le monde, et tentant intérieurement d'oublier qu'_il_ était là, tout en lui jetant régulièrement des regards à la dérobade.

Le champagne coulait à flots, et Harry fuyait plus ou moins Ginny, dont la présence l'étouffait, discutant avec le maximum de personnes, et observant à distance l'objet de ses fantasmes.

À force de boire, Harry eut besoin d'aller aux toilettes. Il demanda à Hermione où elles se trouvaient, mais l'ignorant elle-même, elle lui conseilla de poser la question au Maître des lieux.

Harry se résigna et se concentra pour se diriger vers Draco.

Il discutait avec son meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini.

Il tourna la tête vers lui, lentement, sachant qui il était, comme pour retarder l'instant.

Harry pencha la tête vers le jeune homme blond, et fut -une fraction de seconde- enivré par son parfum. Il faillit en oublier de poser sa question. Mais il le fit. Draco redressa la tête et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

Ils frissonnèrent de concert. Ça y était, le courant était passé. Rien à faire pour l'arrêter.

Puis il lui murmura discrètement le chemin des toilettes à l'oreille, et reprit sa conversation avec Blaise, et Théodore, qui était arrivé entre-temps.

_À droite en haut de l'escalier._

Harry grimpa les marches de marbres.

_À droite en haut de l'escalier._

Il parvint sur le palier, tourna à droite, ouvrit la première porte qu'il trouva et referma celle-ci sur lui.

_À droite en haut de-_

Ce n'était pas les toilettes.

D'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, il était dans la propre chambre de Draco.

Un large lit à baldaquin blanc trônait au milieu de la pièce, spacieuse et baignée d'une douce lumière qui filtrait à travers les rideaux entrouverts.

Il ne manifesta aucune surprise quand il vit que le jeune homme ne lui avait pas indiqué le bon chemin.

_What will be, will be... Que sera, sera... Whatever will be, will be... _disait la chanson. C'était parfaitement approprié. Il n'avait qu'à attendre l'inévitable, ce qu'il sentait arriver au plus profond de son être.

Il alla ouvrir en grand la fenêtre à battant, et la lune déversa sa lumière féérique sur le contenu de la pièce.

Le vent faisait voleter les rideaux de la fenêtre et du baldaquin d'une blancheur presque transparente. Il s'accouda au petit balcon et laissa errer son regard dans le lointain.

On pouvait croire à un cliché, si l'on exceptait les mouvements mous et ondulants des rideaux.

Le tableau était prêt.

La poignée de la porte tourna, et dans la lumière diffuse, sans surprise, Draco apparut.

Le deuxième protagoniste de la pièce qui devait se jouer ce soir-là, dans cette chambre à la lueur fantomatique.

Harry se retourna doucement et avança de quelques pas. Il savait qui était là. Sa chevelure d'or brillait sous les rayons de lune. Il savait pourquoi lui-même était là. Et il ne chercherait pas à stopper l'instant.

Ils se firent face, et au moment même où leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, ils se comprirent parfaitement, et esquissèrent un sourire à l'unisson.

Le reste ne fut que soupirs, gémissements, empressement et précipitation, joie déjà entamée par la conscience que cela ne durerait pas. Leurs corps s'emmêlent et s'entremêlent, les souffles s'accélèrent, se heurtent, le plaisir croît, ils ne font qu'un, ils sont tout.

D'un accord tacite, ils avaient consommé leur désir lors d'un «mariage d'une nuit», et les draps défaits, à la blancheur virginale ne semblaient pas démentir cette vision onirique d'une nuit de noces.

Pas d'amertume, juste le sentiment d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait, car ils n'auraient jamais pu continuer ainsi, sans avoir quelque chose à quoi se rattraper. À présent ils se raccrocheraient au souvenir de cette nuit exceptionnelle et inoubliable.

Ils le savaient. Ils avaient cédé une fois, car il le fallait. Dorénavant, ils ne vivraient plus sur leur désir inassouvi, mais sur un souvenir. Ce serait leur unique rapprochement de la sorte. Rien qu'une étreinte éphémère, un instantané magique.

L'étreinte passée, il fallut se rhabiller, et se séparer. Après un dernier sourire, un dernier regard démontrant qu'ils ne regrettaient rien, un dernier soupir de résignation indiquant que cette nuit resterait unique... Draco sortit le premier.

Harry rajusta ses vêtements et regarda la chambre d'un regard circulaire. Rien ne permettait de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, la lune baignait toujours la pièce de ses rayons diffus. L'acte s'était effacé, le songe dissipé, comme les brumes d'une eau évaporée.

Impossible de savoir combien de temps cela avait duré. Pour eux, c'était l'éternité qu'ils s'étaient donnés.

Jetant un dernier regard à son accoutrement, il sortit.

_«Tu ne m'as laissé_

_Comme un rayon de lune_

_Qu'un cheveu d'or_

_Sur mon épaule..._

_Un cheveu d'or..._

_Et les débris d'un rêve...»_

**FIN**

Voilà... Verdict ? Quelle impression vous a donné cette escapade ? parce que je voulais qu'il en ressorte quelque chose, et je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir bien réussie... Une petite review pour me le dire ?

Note 1): Au fait, pour les habitués, je précise que vous devriez être gâtés cette année, et que j'ai plein de choses en préparation =)

Note 2): Petit sondage... qui désirerait une suite à "L'Espion qui n'avait pas froid" ? J'ai commencé un chapitre, ce qui le transformerait en two-shot, mais j'hésite à le finir ^^"

à bientôt, je vous aime !

Anabanana94


End file.
